This is Halloween!
by Name Forbidden
Summary: It's the night of Halloween and Akihito has been forced to attend the Nase's party, though he is given a little trick and treat by his Senpai with a sister complex!


A Halloween party at the Nase household, a first of its kind as such celebratory occurrences were rare for the family of siblings that lived there; though it was a party all the same, and it seemed that Akihito was obliged to attend and did so rather reluctantly. Not only was a party held on the night of Halloween, but it was also compulsory that all attendees arrived in costume – and it seemed that such a task was easier for the ladies to accomplish than it was for the men; and as such, Akihito's costume had been picked out and put together with the help of Mitsuki, who not only was a host of the party but she had also received a request from her brother for Akihito not to attend in some half-arsed attire.

"Isn't this costume for women?!" Akihito protested as he had been forced into the costume that had been picked out for him. A nurse – a female nurse's costume complete with stockings and a little white hat to match. The dress itself was tight fitted and made from material that didn't leave much to the imagination. The chill of the late October air had his chest area tender and perky, and the length of the skirt made it almost impossible to wear men's underwear beneath it – leaving Akihito with no choice other than to borrow a pair of Mitsuki's pink and white stripped panties for the evening.

Mitsuki made no comment as Akihito protested and complained, her own costume just as revealing as his own, though he put that down to a certain Senpai with a sister complex having made her costume choice. The two arrived at the party a little after it had begun and the house was already fairly packed with a lot of people that Akihito didn't seem to recognise. He was able to spot Mirai lurking around awkwardly in a corner, dressed in a rather flashy costume which he personally found odd – though she quickly made sure to steal the attention of Mitsuki, which left Akihito with nothing much else to do other than to try and avoid any embarrassment coming from people eyeing up his exposed thighs.

That was until he felt a familiar pair of hands find their way to the slight dip at his waist, and not wanting to make a scene of jumping away, he simply stole a glance over his shoulder to glare lightly at his perverse party host, "Senpai, those hands, move them." He stated, his voice accusing yet not all that threatening. After a moment of being seemingly ignored, those warm palms slipped from his waist, though instead they moved to a place that had Akihito both flushing a furious red and feeling somewhat uneasy simultaneously.

Hiromi's hands slipped upward until the flat of his palms were cupping the front of Akihito's chest, right around the area a woman's breasts would be, though of course the blonde Kouhai lacked such fleshy mounds, "Is this more preferred?" He asked, his voice as innocent and smooth and melting butter – contradicting his actions – and the smile on his face was as carefree, yet knowing as ever.

Akihito gasped softly, his eyes narrowing a fraction before he forced his body from the gentle grip that held him and swiftly headed over to the side of the vast room where the refreshments were being offered. He decided to go with plain mineral water instead of the punch that had been made, his eyes scanning the room as he unscrewed the top of the small water bottle and threw back a few gulps. The increased heat of the room caused by the amount of people congregated inside, coupled with his brief molestation had left him feeling rather warm and flushed; and taking his water bottle with him, he shuffled aside to hide his slowly deflating ego away from any person that happened to approach the refreshments area.

He hadn't wandered far, only a few feet away and more toward the corner of the room instead, where he had a better view of the party going on around him. He stole a look down at himself, once again being reminded of the fact that his body was awfully exposed and that he probably looked as foolish as he felt at present, "Ahh, Akkey- I can see your panties through the material of your skirt~" A voice arose, the very voice that Akihito was sure he'd only just escaped from moments ago. He shot a glare toward Hiromi – who was dressed in a rather well suited police officer costume complete with a set of handcuffs – and made a fairly half-arsed attempt at shielding his crotch area with his one free hand.

"Pervert, I had no choice. Why do I even have to be dressed like this anyway?" There was an obvious pout to his voice and he turned his gaze away with embarrassment written all across his face.

"It's Halloween Akihito, live a little." Hiromi replied, moving closer a few steps until his body was almost shielding the other's completely from the rest of the room – which surprisingly enough, eased the blonde to some extent.

Akihito breathed out a light sigh and straightened up properly, he offered his Senpai a light smile that held a tint of sarcasm before downing the last of whatever was in the water bottle and tossing across so that it landed inside one of the temporary waste baskets that scattered the room, "Yeah yeah. Senpai you can move now, I'm fine." He stated, silently wishing that this party would end sooner or later so that he could skip out and head home and remove the costume he'd been coerced into wearing. Though Hiromi didn't budge, or at least not away from Akihito. Instead he only moved closer still until he had the palm of one hand resting against the wall beside the other's head.

A frown creased Akihito's features as he directed a cool glare toward his Senpai, "Hiromi, what are you doing?" He asked, pressing his back against the wall; a gentle hiss escaping his lips as a wandering hand ghosted across the top of his thigh, lithe fingertips finding their way beneath the hem of his skirt and brushing against the smooth skin they found there.

"Just behave for now, don't be troublesome tonight." Hiromi replied, now pressing the palm of his hand flat against the top of Akihito's thigh, his fingertips gently stroking along the elastic line of the stripped panties that belonged to his beloved little sister, and silently marvelling the way they fit around his Kouhai so nicely. The soft gasps of surprise and hidden pleasure that left Akihito only added to Hiromi's growing excitement. He inched his hand upward further until he began to gently palm at the warm hardness that was twitching beneath the fabric of the panties Akihito was wearing.

Akihito was confused by his body's reactions; they were completely contradicting the complaints, protests and questions that he had clinging to the tip of his tongue. He didn't want this at all, he was sure he didn't; but every time he opened his mouth in the hope of putting an end to this one sided affair, the only noises that escaped were off-pitch moans and needy whines, "Hiromi Senpai-" He managed to push out, the cool glare never fading from his eyes despite the heated flush that dusted his cheeks and the way his knees began to slightly buckle.

Hiromi increased the pressure of his actions, pressing his palm a little harder against Akihito's cock through the panties fabric and then began to slowly rub, causing enough friction for a slightly sticky damp patch to soak the fabric, "Akkey~ your pre-cum is soaking through, you're really feeling this right now, aren't you?" He hummed softly in amusement, thumbing the tip of the blonde's cock over the dampened fabric before continuing to rub – the speed of his hand increasing only a fraction as if to tease his Kouhai.

"I'll cum-" Akihito muttered, his words cut off by a drawn out moan that resonated from the back of his throat. His back arched away from the wall and his lower half involuntarily pressed forward into the other's hand. His eyes scanned the room, his stomach churned with nerves at the idea of the two of them being caught out – though the adrenaline pumping through his veins at such an idea left him revelling in his own new found excitement.

Hiromi felt a smirk stretch his lips as he continued to rub at and pump Akihito's cock over the fabric of his sister's panties, "So soon?" He teased, leaning in a little closer so that his heated breath fanned across the blonde's ear, "I might have to place you under arrest." He joked. At hearing those words, Akihito's body jolted and he reached out to tightly grip the front of Hiromi's costume. He squeezed his eyes tight shut as he felt his body unravel from the inside out, spilling out his release and groaning at the minor discomfort he felt from being left with cum stained panties.

A voice then came from beside the two of them as Mitsuki stood by with her trademark lollipop in hand.

"Ah, I forgot- trick or treat, Akihito?"


End file.
